


No Matter Where We Are

by WiseBlondeHunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseBlondeHunter/pseuds/WiseBlondeHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that, no matter where they are, Dean and Cas always seem to find each other.</p><p>A collection of AU oneshots featuring Dean, Cas, Sam, and other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank God For Airports

“Flight 1456 to Lawrence, Kansas has been delayed.”

Seventeen year old Dean Winchester sighed and sunk down farther in his seat. He had been sitting at the terminal for almost three hours. His flight was originally supposed to leave at eleven. He made sure to get there at ten which was a big mistake. A sense of dread filled him as he checked his watch.

“Screw this,” he mumbled after gathering his bags. He shoved his arms through the straps of his worn backpack and picked up his duffle bag.

Dean’s main objective at that point was to get coffee, food, anything. He was starving and tired.

There was only one place in the airport that was open at one in the morning and it was a coffee shop named ‘Tiana’s Place.’ It had only one person inside.

“Flight’s been delayed?” the barista asked as Dean walked in.

It was a quaint place. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there were plushy armchairs scattered about the room.

“What can I getcha, hon?” the blonde cashier asked. Dean examined the chalkboard above the counter. It was written with loopy letters and cute art surrounding the words.

“Ya like it? Me and Tia drew it ourselves,” the blonde said with a wide smile on her face. Another girl entered the shop and walked behind the counter.

“Now, Charlotte, don’t bore the poor man,” she said teasingly.

“Tia!” Charlotte said happily. Tia smiled as she took off her coat. She put it on a hook and looped an apron over her thin figure.

“If you’re gonna order something to eat, I suggest my beignets,” Tia said while walking back into the kitchen. Charlotte looked at Dean expectantly.

“Um… I guess I’ll have the beignets and a black coffee please,” he mumbled. He paid Charlotte and went to sit down. He chose a large black chair and sunk down in it gratefully.

Minutes later, Tia came out of the kitchen, holding a blue mug and a plate of delicious looking pastries. She set them down on the side table next to him.

“Enjoy. Holler if you need anything.” Dean hesitantly bit into a beignet and almost moaned in delight.

“Good, huh?” Charlotte called from the counter. Dean nodded enthusiastically and wolfed down the rest of the beignet. A bell tinkled in the front of the store.

Another boy entered and set his stuff down in a brown patterned armchair. Dean barely paid any attention to him as he ate another beignet.

“Crap, do you guys take credit cards?”

“Sorry, sugar. We don’t.” Dean set down his half-eaten pastry and brushed crumbs off of his fingers. He pulled out his wallet to see how much cash he had. He pulled out a five and walked up to the counter.

“Here,” Dean said, holding out the money.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to pay for me,” the boy mumbled as he tucked his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans. Charlotte snatched the money out of Dean’s hand and put it in the register.

“Your food will be right out!” she chirped. Charlotte went into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone with the stranger.

“You didn’t have to do that,” the boy grumbled.

“You’re welcome.” Dean walked back to his seat. He watched the other boy as he dug through his black backpack. He pulled out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his phone. He stood back up and walked around, perusing the bookshelves. He nodded his head in time with whatever he was listening to.

Dean couldn’t help but notice that the boy was thin and tall, like he had a dancer’s body. He wore a blue hoodie, a black v-neck t-shirt, and jeans that fit him very well. The boy put his headphones around his neck as he reached the section of books close to where Dean was sitting.

“Is there a particular reason why you’ve been staring at me?” the boy asked without looking away from the bookshelves. Dean choked on his coffee and went into a fit of coughing. The other boy chuckled lowly. He turned and leaned against the bookshelves.

“How did you know that I was staring at you?”

“I tend to notice when attractive boys stare at me.” Dean almost started coughing again. This boy was just full of surprising things to say. His blue eyes lit up with happiness when Dean extended a hand.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel’s hand was soft while Dean’s was calloused from working in the shop that Bobby owned.

Just then, Tia bustled out, holding a green mug and a plate of beignets.

“Where do you want ‘em, hon?” Castiel gestured to Dean’s end table. Tia smiled and obliged.

“If you need anything, just holler.” She quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. Castiel sat down in the chair next to Dean’s.

“Thanks for paying, by the way,” Castiel mumbled, looking down at his lap.

“No problem,” Dean said.

Castiel was very… pretty. There was no other word for it. His long black lashes framed his bright blue eyes perfectly and his lips looked so kissable.

Wait, what?

Castiel took a sip of his drink and looked at Dean again.

“So, how old are you?”

“Seventeen. You?”

“Sixteen.”

“What are you doing in an airport at two in the morning?”

“Waiting to go to my dad’s house.”

Dean’s heart sunk. Of course, Castiel was going somewhere else. Nobody ever lived in Lawrence unless they were born there.

“He lives in Lawrence. I haven’t seen him in…”

“Wait, Lawrence, Kansas?” Castiel broke off and looked at Dean in confusion.

“Yeah…” Dean set down his coffee on the end table excitedly. He grabbed Castiel’s arm.

“Dude, that’s where I live!” Castiel smiled and took another sip of whatever was in his mug. They just kind of stared at each other before Dean released Castiel’s arm.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t seen my dad in at least seven years.” Dean felt sorry for Castiel. It must suck not knowing where your dad is.

“My mom and I left the house when I was very young. I can’t remember why,” Castiel pondered. Castiel then began to spin the story of his brothers and sisters.

“I have a very big family. Most of us are adopted. I have five older brothers and a younger sister and a younger brother. My younger brother is Samandriel. He’s ten years old and the cutest thing ever. My younger sister is Anna. She’s only a year older than Samandriel. The oldest of us is Raphael who is twenty. I don’t like him very much.” Dean chuckled at that. He can understand having issues with siblings.

“Next are the twins, Michael and Lucifer. They’re eighteen and are always arguing. After them is Balthazar, who is seventeen. Gabriel is my age. Gabriel has the biggest sweet tooth imaginable. It’s crazy.” Dean liked the sound of his family very much. Castiel then asked him about Dean’s family.

“I have two little brothers. Adam and Sam. Adam is four and Sammy is fourteen.” Castiel smiled as he finished his drink.

“Wanna go wait at the terminal?”

“Sure. But first, let’s get some of these beignets to go.”

* * *

 

On the way to the terminal, they learned more about each other.

Cas was a dancer and an actor. His favorite color was green and he was named after the angel of Thursday. He loved the play Wicked.

Dean slung an arm around Cas’ shoulders as they walked. Dean noticed that he was quite a bit taller than Cas.

 _"Je peux aussi parler français.”_ Dean stumbled over his feet when he heard those words come out of Cas’ mouth.

“What was that?”

“I can also speak French.” Dean chuckled and said, “You’re full of surprises.”

_“Last call for Flight 1456 to Lawrence.”_

Dean and Cas broke into a run towards their terminal.

* * *

 

The flight from Washington to Kansas took a long time to say the least. They left at about three AM and got there at about ten AM.

“Cas, time to get up,” Dean said. Cas grumbled and clutched tighter to Dean’s arm. He nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck. Dean stroked Cas’ hair and told him to wake up.

“Are we here?”

“Yep. And you slept all seven hours.” Cas smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. God, he’s so cute.

They got their bags and exited the plane. A small figure attacked Dean in a hug. Dean lifted Adam up in his arms and said hi to him.

Two small figures latched themselves onto Cas.

“Oof!” Another boy tackled him into a hug.

“Gabriel, I need to breathe,” said Cas, his voice muffled by Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Hey, kiddos,” Cas said once Gabriel let him go.

“Sorry, I have a lot of family,” Cas told Dean.

“Dean, are we going?” Mary asked him. Dean looked back at Cas and his family. He was about to walk away when he realized something.

He set Adam down and ripped a sheet of paper from an attendant’s clipboard and stole her pen. He scribbled his phone number down on it and folded it up.

Dean ran back up to Cas and put a hand on his shoulder. He broke away from a tall blonde man and turned to Dean.

“Here.” Dean held out the paper. Cas took it and started to say something but thought better of it. Quickly, before he could lose his courage, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the cheek.

As he walked away, he heard several exclamations: “Get it, Cassie!” “Gross!” “Boys have cooties!” “Who was that?” “That’s a guy!”

Dean just smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair as they walked out of the airport.


	2. You Didn't Spike My Drink

_I knew I never should have come here._

Castiel was standing awkwardly at the bar, looking at the pulsing crowd. He was trying to find Gabriel so that they could go home.

Gabriel knew that Cas hated clubs, but he insisted on bringing him anyways. Something about his twenty third birthday.

Castiel sighed and sat down at a stool that was recently vacated. Gabriel certainly wasn’t showing up any time soon.

_Maybe I should just drive home and leave him here._

“Hey, blue eyes. What’s an attractive guy like you doing all alone?” Castiel looked to his right where a girl had materialized. The girl was attractive. Curly hair, mysterious eyes, curvy figure. She stuck out a hand and smiled.

“Name’s Meg.”

“Castiel.” Castiel shook her hand politely. Meg just kept smiling. It wasn’t a nice smile, like she wanted to get to know him better. It resounded with something almost… hungry. Castiel was immediately uncomfortable around her.

She reminded him of the person who’d spiked his drink at the last club he was at. That’s where his hate of clubs came from. Unfortunately, he had no idea of how to tell her to go away.

“So how’s about you and me-”

“Oh my god, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Castiel turned, expecting to see Gabriel. This man was much more attractive than Gabriel and also a total stranger.

“Who-”

“-was I with? Well, this girl, you wouldn’t believe her!”

The man slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. For a moment, he wondered if this man was drunk. Meg jerked her chin towards the man.

“Who’s this?”

“I’m his best friend. Who’s that?” Castiel opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. This was a very strange turn of events.

Meg’s eyes narrowed; she was feeling protective of Castiel.

“She was… just going,” Castiel said to the man.

Meg scoffed, grabbed her drink, and stalked off into the crowd. Castiel turned to the man who’d pretended to be his best friend.

In the dim lighting, he could see that the man was well-muscled and tall and absolutely gorgeous.

“Sorry about that. You just looked so uncomfortable,” he said good-naturedly. Castiel shook his head and smiled.

“Thanks. She was… creepy.” The man smiled and took the stool that Meg left empty. Castiel couldn’t describe it but he felt at ease with this stranger. Castiel normally didn’t feel comfortable even around his family.

The man’s gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“No!”

The man looked taken aback. He started to apologize before Castiel interrupted him.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just… the last time someone bought me a drink, it didn’t go well.” The man looked at him sympathetically. He reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder but seemed to think better of it.

“Oh, um, I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” The two shook hands.

Someone practically fell across Castiel’s lap, causing both Dean and Castiel to lurch backwards.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Castiel’s older brother whimpered, sounding like an injured puppy.

“I don’t feel good. Can we go home?” he whined. Castiel heaved Gabriel off of his lap and started him towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean who was looking down at his lap.

“Would you like to come with us?” Dean looked up hopefully.

“If you don’t have a ride home, that is.” Dean nodded enthusiastically and helped Castiel carry Gabriel to the door.

The cold night air felt refreshing after the musty, hot air of the club. It seemed to wake Gabriel up a little, which was good.

Gabriel suddenly doubled over, clutching his stomach. He rushed into the alley beside the club. Castiel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while Dean laughed.

“He always does this. He just doesn’t know when to stop,” Castiel said. Dean leaned up against Castiel’s car.

“So what happened the last time that someone bought you a drink?” Castiel walked over in front of Dean. This close, he could see that his eyes were a beautiful green color.

“Well, I’d known the guy for a couple of years.” Dean didn’t react to the use of ‘guy’ like his family had nor did it spark any reaction from him.

“It was me, him, Gabe, and our little sister, Anna, at this one club a couple blocks from here. Anna had recently bought this special nail polish. It goes on clear and you can stir your finger in your drink and, if it’s spiked, the nail polish will turn red. So Anna accidentally took my drink and tested it. Once I told her that it was my drink, she told me that Crowley had tried to drug me. Needless to say, I’ve never seen Crowley’s miserable face again.”

Gabe emerged from the alleyway, wiping his mouth.

“I told you that Crowley was a dick. I told you!” Castiel rolled his eyes.

He ushered Gabriel inside the car and slammed the door.

“Where do you live?” Dean said the address quickly and got into the passenger seat without making eye contact.

_Great, I’ve scared another one off._

The drive passed in silence with Dean giving directions every so often.

Castiel pulled the car up in front of Dean’s apartment complex and parked it. Dean didn’t get out. Instead, he turned to Castiel and took his hand.

“I’m so sorry that that awful thing happened to you. It makes sense that you wouldn’t trust me. I guess I’ll see you around, Cas.” Dean started to get out of the car before Castiel grabbed his hand again. Castiel pulled a Sharpie out of the glove box and scrawled his number on the back of Dean’s hand.

“What’s that for?”

“Well, you didn’t spike my drink.”

He raised Dean’s hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. Castiel smiled brightly at Dean’s blush.

“See you around, Dean,” Castiel said as he shut the door.

He was barely a block away when Gabriel started kicking the back of his seat.

“You _liiiike_ him,” he said happily. Castiel tossed back the Sharpie and was pleased to hear Gabriel’s whine.

“Owww! You hit my eye!” Castiel just chuckled as Gabriel continued to whine and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened the text from a foreign number.

_Is it too soon to ask you out?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only just getting started.
> 
> I have like forty more.
> 
> Let me know if you like this or if you have any ideas for me. I'm always taking prompts.


	3. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loved summer camp, he truly did. It was even better now that he was a counselor. The attractive, blue eyed counselor that he ran activities with only had a small part in it.

The sound of a bugle shocked Dean out of his nice dream.

“Come on, Dean-o! Let’s get ready for the day!” someone called from across the cabin. Dean groaned and put his pillow over his head.

He loved summer camp, he really did, but he did not like the seven AM wake up call.

Someone started violently shaking his bunk.

“Meg!” he shouted. Meg smiled at him and started to walk to the bathroom.

Dean sat up and stretched, hands almost brushing the wooden ceiling. The cabin could hold sixteen people plus four counselors. Dean hopped down in between his bunk and the neighboring one. He shook the leg of a camper who was refusing to get out of bed.

“C’mon, Krissy. Mrs. Harvelle made cinnamon rolls today!” Krissy shot up and hit her head on the top bunk. She yelped and clutched her forehead but got out of bed anyways.

Dean had been at the camp for seven weeks already. This batch of campers had been there for only one so far. Two more weeks and then Dean goes back to being a mechanic. Dean shrugged on a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts while the kids were getting ready in the bathroom.

“Hey, where’s Charlie?” Dean asked. Meg peeked her head around her bunk and looked into the corner of the room. Charlie’s space, haphazardly decorated with pictures and posters, was empty. Dean and Meg were out of the door in a flash.

“Charlie! Charlie, where are you?” they called. Charlie ran around the corner of the cabin and shushed her friends.

“I’m fine. I was seeing a… friend.” Dean and Meg looked at her skeptically. Charlie bit her lip as she grabbed the door handle.

“Okay, her name is Glida and she’s a counselor on the other side of camp. I know that I’m not allowed to see her before the day starts but I…”

Dean and Meg just smiled and went back inside of the cabin.

* * *

 

Breakfast and cabin cleanup passed in a blur for Dean. He was really excited for the rest of the day.

Counselors ran the activities with another counselor. Jo was partnered with Sam; Meg was partnered with Charlie; Dean was partnered with a boy named Castiel. Castiel was a new counselor that year.

For seven weeks, Dean had been learning about him. His family back home, where he wanted to go to college, his favorite color.

Dean couldn’t pay attention during archery that day. Castiel was wearing a tank top. _A tank top._ Dean had a hard enough time focusing in general.

He almost got impaled by a camper when he was staring at Castiel’s body. Dean let an arrow fly wide when he shot it and Castiel laughed.

“Aim much?” Dean childishly stuck his tongue out.

“Campers and counselors, it’s time to go back to your cabins to get ready for lunch!” The announcement rang out over the camp. Dean reluctantly put his bow away with the others.

He’d hoped to catch up with Castiel and walk him back to his cabin but he was long gone, talking with another counselor by the name of Gabriel.

He spotted Meg and Charlie walking towards their cabin and ran towards them.

“How are you two still so pale?” Dean teased once he’d caught up.

“How are you still single?” Meg countered. Dean almost tripped over his own feet at her question.

“W… what?”

“I see you and Clarence making goo-goo eyes at each other. Just make out already; it’s making me sick.” Her words were harsh but a smile was on her face the entire time. Dean shoved her gently.

Charlie leaned over to Meg and whispered something in her ear. They both giggled and started whispering to each other.

“What are you two giggling about? Something exciting happen in fishing?” Dean asked. Charlie and Meg just smiled knowingly. He didn’t understand anything until he walked up to the cabin and heard music playing. None of them even had a radio. In the cabin, the campers were dancing as they cleaned their bunks and made their beds. One tall, lean figure in particular caught Dean’s eye.

“Cas?!” Castiel turned and smiled.  _Oh, god, his smile…_

“Why are you here?” Castiel continued to pin up photos and posters.

“The other counselor, Michael, left and they replaced him with me,” he admitted shyly. Dean nodded and glared at Charlie and Meg out of the corner of his eye. They were both laughing hysterically.

Dean was about to say something when a commotion broke out in the bathroom.

“Oh my god, you whore! I can’t believe you stole my eyeliner!”

“This is my eyeliner, Lilith!”

“Like hell it is, Ruby!”

“You bitch, we both shop at Sephora!”

Dean groaned as he saw the scared look on Castiel’s face. He stomped into the bathroom where Lilith and Ruby, two best friends, were fighting with each other. Dean pulled on Ruby’s waist as Castiel pulled on Lilith.

“Do I need to put you two in separate cabins?” Dean asked menacingly. The two girls stopped struggling and said in unison,

“No, Dean.” Dean let Ruby go and motioned for Castiel to do the same.

“Exactly.” Meg stood in the doorway.

“That was just getting exciting!” she complained. Dean turned to her in shock.

“How are you still a counselor here?” Meg simply smiled as the bugle rang out, signaling that it was time for lunch. She slung an arm around Castiel’s waist and whisked him towards the door.

“Come on, Clarence. Let’s go eat!”

* * *

 

After lunch, the campers headed back to their cabins and the counselors went to the girls’ waterfront (It was shadier than the boys’). For two hours, the campers would be resting and trying to not get heat stroke during the hottest part of the day. The counselors took advantage of it.

Somebody had convinced Castiel to bring his iPod dock so that they had music. Charlie immediately grabbed another girl’s hand and jumped into the water with her. Lucifer and Jo dipped their feet in the water, undoubtedly making sarcastic remarks to each other. Meg bathed in the sun and Gabriel and Sam splashed each other with water. Dean hung out with Castiel next to the iPod. They just talked and laughed about the stupidest things.

Want U Back by Cher Lloyd started playing and Dean laughed. Castiel flushed a light pink.

“What?”

“Dude, it’s Cher Lloyd,” Dean said as if it warranted no explanation. Castiel ducked his head slightly.

“I like Cher Lloyd.” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He honestly didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.

“Don’t worry. She’s pretty cool.” Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand. Neither of them pulled away for a long time.

Dean stood up and tugged his t-shirt off. He could feel Castiel staring at him. But that was a good thing. He held his hand out for Castiel to take.

“Jump in with me?” Castiel nodded and removed his own shirt. They ran down the steps and to the water.

Dean eagerly jumped in but felt Castiel’s hand slip from his. Dean kicked his way up to the surface where Castiel was still standing. He was smiling like the devil.

“Dammit, Cas, this is why we can’t have nice things!” Castiel laughed and kept laughing. It was the most beautiful sound that Dean had ever heard. He saw Meg walk behind Castiel.

“Oops,” she said smugly.

“What? Why’d you say…” Meg shoved him off of the dock midsentence. Castiel resurfaced, coughing up water, clutching the edge of the dock to hold himself steady.

“We don’t push people, Meg,” he said once he’d regained his breath. Meg smirked and said, “Sorry, Clarence. My hands slipped.” Dean splashed her and sent her running.

Castiel swam over to Dean and started to say something. He was interrupted by Lucifer shouting, “Okay, it’s your turn to go in, princess!” He lifted Jo up bridal style and started to carry her down the dock. She playfully beat on his shoulders. Lucifer finally reached the end of the dock.

“I swear, Luci, if you drop me, I will rip off a vital organ of yours!” she threatened. Lucifer smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Jo prepared to climb out of his arms when he dropped her into the water.

“Oh no! Did I do that?” he asked. Castiel rolled his eyes and started to get out of the water. He held a hand out to Dean to help him up. Castiel’s hand was warm. He was always warm and that made Dean want to curl up with him.

Once Dean was up on the dock, neither of them let go. That is, until Sammy walked through their conjoined hands, breaking them apart.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I need to get through here,” he joked. Gabriel followed and said, “Are we interrupting something?” Dean and Castiel just laughed and linked hands again. They dried off and lounged on the stone steps that led to the dock.

“Do you have a date to the dance?” Castiel asked after a moment of silence. Dean wove his fingers through Castiel’s again.

“Not yet.”

Next week, Dean stood outside of the dining hall with a huge poster that said ‘Castiel Novak, will you be my date to the dance?’

When Castiel said yes, there was a chorus of ‘Aww’s and lots of people saying that it was about time.

* * *

 

It was the last day of camp and all of the campers had gone home. The counselors had to stay to do paperwork and pack their things.

They all decided to go down to the dock one last time.

Dean and Castiel were standing at the end of the dock, watching everybody splash and laugh at each other. Dean suddenly pointed at a random spot of water.

“What’s that?” he shouted. Everybody stopped messing around and looked in the water.

“What’s what?” Jo asked. Dean kept insistently pointing.

“Right there! It… wow, it looks just like my boyfriend!” He shoved Castiel into the water and started laughing. Castiel resurfaced and glared at Dean.

“What else is that?” he shouted. Castiel looked so done with Dean but asked where it was anyways.

“Right next to you!” Dean jumped into the water next to Castiel. He broke the surface and shouted, “It’s a gorgeous man!”

“It’s a conceited man!” Charlie shouted from the dock. Dean just smirked and kissed Castiel. He’d never get tired of kissing him.

The day started to wind down and the sun started to set when everyone said goodbye.

Dean and Castiel were the last to leave.

“I can’t believe I’m not going to see you until next summer,” Dean said dejectedly. Castiel’s grip on his hand tightened.

“I live twenty minutes away from you.” Dean stared at Castiel in disbelief. Dean tackled him into a hug, berating him about keeping this a secret. Castiel gently kissed Dean as he got into his car. He handed Dean a piece of paper.

“Text me your address.”

“See you tomorrow?” Castiel nodded and, after one more kiss, drove off.

Dean truly loved summer camp, he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one took a while. It's been like three days, right? 
> 
> Remember, I am always open to critique, praise, and prompts!


	4. A Hundred Innuendos For Being a Drummer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s shirt said ‘Blow hard, finger faster’ with a flute underneath it. Anna winked and nudged her older brother. 
> 
> “I could name a hundred innuendos that come with being a drummer.” 
> 
> “My favorite is drummers do it harder,” Dean said. 
> 
> Castiel grinned and said, “Well, that one’s true.”

 “This one time at band camp…”

That line could be filled with many things: …we ran seven laps… I lost my dot book… the drum majors screwed up… someone broke their nose, etc. etc.

Band camp was hell on earth. It was unbelievably hot, nobody ever remembered their music, and guard members stole each other’s flags.

However, band camp was also the best thing in high school. You effortlessly made friends, you accomplished something every day, and it was just fun.

Dean Winchester knew all of these things were true. He also planned on watching Sammy learn them the hard way.

“Okay, so your dot is where you’re placed on the field. They’re going to give you a coordinate sheet that has your dots on it. You always, always, always need to bring water, lunch, and sunscreen. Don’t ever lose your dot book. Don’t talk to the drumline because their ego is huge. Always remember your music. Stay away from the trombones; they’re nothing but trouble. Well, except for Garth. And if a girl named Lilith walks up to you and asks what instrument you play, walk away and alert the director. Got that, Sammy?”

Dean turned to his freshman brother and saw his features twisted into what Dean dubbed his ‘Bitch Face.’ Dean was a junior and he knew everything there was to know about the band and color guard.

As he delivered his speech, the two brothers had been approaching the band hall. It was a plain one-story building made out of tan bricks. People were rushing in and out, holding water jugs and sunglasses and sunscreen and deodorant.

“I need to go to the guard room, okay? Have fun. See you soon.” Dean ruffled Sammy’s hair and started jogging across the parking lot.

The heavy black door to the guard room was propped open with a chair thankfully (The door was always stuck on its best days). He almost ran into four girls on his way in.

The guard room smelled like it always did: sweat, sunscreen, hairspray, and paint. Once upon a time, the room had been an autoshop, hence the two large metal doors on the right side of the room. The dressing room was tiny, too small for the new kids that had joined.

“Dean, people are changing!” a girl shrieked as he entered the dressing room.

“I need my flags, Bela. Hide your tits all you like; I’ve seen ‘em before.”

“You can peek at mine any time you like, Winchester!” Pamela shouted at him as he left, a black flag bag slung over his shoulder.

“Duly noted!” he shouted back.

He liked his team. It had become less ‘cute girls’ and more ‘awesome sisters.’

“Um, Dean?” a timid voice asked. He looked up from tying his shoe to see a small girl clutching a flag with purple silk.

“We go to the field now, right?” Dean smiled and straightened up.

“Yeah, honey. Where’s your water jug? Did you put on sunscreen?” The girl shook her head. Dean walked her over to his backpack. After digging through it, he pulled out a water bottle and a can of sunscreen.

“What’s your name?”

“Krissy Chambers.”

“Can you turn around, Krissy?” She did and Dean sprayed the sunscreen all over the backs of her arms and her neck and her ears; he didn’t want her to burn. Krissy looked like a delicate little thing with hardly any muscle attachments. That’d soon change with the conditioning they were all going to go through. After making sure that every inch of Krissy was covered in sunscreen, they started to head towards the field (It was actually just an empty parking lot behind the cafeteria).

“You ready?” he asked her good naturedly. Krissy shook her head, making her ponytail sway behind her.

“Nobody ever is. It’ll be okay. Follow my lead and you’ll be fine,” Dean said as he slung an arm over her shoulder. Krissy’s shoulders shook with laughter as they walked onto the asphalt.

“Nice legs, Winchester!” someone called. Dean winked at Gabriel, one of his best friends.

“How does everyone know who you are if you aren’t captain?”

“Band becomes your family. Now run along, go practice your thumb flips. Practice starts in ten minutes.” Krissy walked over to a couple of freshmen, all decked out in athletic clothing, and started chatting away.

“Making friends with the fresh meat?” Gabriel asked him. Gabriel set his bass drum down on the ground and leaned on it. Dean smiled as he started spinning his rifle.

“Someone’s got to. Might as well be me,” he said. Gabriel and Dean had been friends for a long time. Dean knew that Gabriel came from a big family with his big brothers being the drum majors and his younger brother being on drumline with him. Despite Dean and Gabe’s friendship, he had never really met the other Novak kids other than Anna. Gabriel threw an arm out and stopped a boy in his tracks.

“Gabriel, I don’t have time for this. I need to help the pit set up because Channing dropped out at the last minute,” a voice said. “You have time for this,” Gabe promised. He gestured grandly at the skinny boy with sex hair and blue eyes.

“This is my brother, Castiel. Cassie, this is Dean Winchester.” Castiel sighed and folded his arms, looking at his brother disapprovingly. The movement flexed his biceps and forearms.

_Well, of course he’s muscled, he’s a drummer. Get it together, Winchester!_

“Don’t call me Cassie. That’s a girl in colorguard.” He had a voice that made Dean melt. Thankfully, Dean was always adept at hiding his feelings.

“Okay. Practice starts in two minutes so I’m gonna go. Have fun guys!” Dean said as he jogged over to where Sam was standing with Krissy, Jo, Pamela, and Sam.

“What was that earlier about huge egos, Dean?” Sam asked mockingly.

“Dean’s getting it on with drumline kids? Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Pamela said teasingly. Dean turned bright red and set his equipment down.

“Let’s just get set,” he mumbled. A quick glance at his coordinate sheet told him where he needed to go. However, all of the freshmen looked lost. After explaining how coordinate sheets worked, they managed to get into position.

Their band director, Chuck, gave them a huge speech about how they’d be jumping right in and they all needed to work hard. Dean tuned out in favor of looking at Castiel.

He had taken off his bass drum and propped it at his feet. Castiel was lean and muscled, like Dean himself. Castiel turned his head and saw Dean staring at him. He waved tentatively and Dean waved back.

Dean had had a full breakfast but he was suddenly very eager for lunch.

* * *

 

Castiel couldn’t believe that Gabriel still introduced him as Cassie. He was no longer five years old. He was a senior and a very capable one at that. However, he became less capable around that boy with green eyes and freckles. Dean Winchester.

He’d been over to Castiel’s house but never while he was there. During those times, he was at either Balthazar or Samandriel’s house.

He vaguely remembered one moment, a couple of months ago.

_“_ _Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_ _  
Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business…”_

_Castiel banged on the wall behind his head. Anna had been blaring music all day and Castiel really needed to finish studying. The music just got louder._

_Castiel threw his door open and marched down the hall. He yanked Anna’s door open and glared at her menacingly. She sprang up and turned her stereo down._

_"Aw, come on, that’s Beyonce!” someone complained. Castiel looked on her bed where a boy was sitting with a book. His green eyes danced with a mischievous light._

_“Sorry, Castiel. Won’t happen again.” Of course, the music got turned back up as soon as he left the room._

It hit him that it was Dean. Dean was the boy that hung out with Anna. How could he not have noticed?

_Because you’re always in your room. You don’t talk to anyone._

It was true; Castiel was introverted. He had friends but he would really like to make another one. One with green eyes.

* * *

 

Rehearsal seemed to pass agonizingly slow before they got a water break. Dean grabbed his water jug and walked over to stand with Anna. Anna played the flute with another boy Dean knew.

“Samandriel. What’s up?” Samandriel shrugged and took another sip of his water. Dean observed the color of Samandriel’s eyes. They were blue but nowhere near the dazzling blue of Castiel’s.

“I’m not quite sure you should be wearing that shirt, Anna.” _Speak of the devil…_

Castiel stood with a slightly protective stance. Anna’s shirt said ‘Blow hard, finger faster’ with a flute underneath it. Anna winked and nudged her older brother.

“You sound like Michael. Plus, I could name a hundred innuendos that come with being a drummer.”

“My favorite is drummers do it harder,” Dean said. Castiel grinned and said, “Well, that one’s true.” Dean flushed red as Castiel walked back to his dot.

This was gonna be a fun summer.

* * *

 

Once rehearsal was over, it was time for lunch. Normally, Castiel would eat alone or with Gabriel. This time, he sought out one person in particular. He didn’t expect that Dean would find him first.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean practically ran up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Wanna get something off campus?” Castiel nodded shyly.

“So tell me… that drummers do it harder thing… that true?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. He decided to take a risk and say, “Why don’t you find out?” Dean smiled and leaned closer.

“I intend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, this did not go at all like I wanted it to. 
> 
> I'll probably continue this prompt for one more chapter so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I accept everything, including prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first post on AO3. As you can probably tell. 
> 
> I'm basically just using this to get my creative juices flowing when I'm stuck. I have a list of AUs that I'm slowly working through.
> 
> If you have any AU ideas, let me know!


End file.
